


Happy Ending

by ichijuichi



Category: GMMTV
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, angst with happy ending, everyone have their own happy ending, slight angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichijuichi/pseuds/ichijuichi
Summary: You will have at least a goal you wish to achieve with your partner, won't you?BGM : Pop Pongkool - Happy Ending
Relationships: Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Puimek Napassorn Weerayuttvilai





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted in my writeas and twitter @ichijuuichi

Awalnya, Puimek, Janhae dan Toptap sering tampil di salah satu cafe pusat kota metropolitan Bangkok. Memainkan lagu dengan aransemen klasik dari piano Toptap ataupun akustik dari gitar milik Puimek.

Cafe berbeda tiap minggunya, namun tawaran manggung tetap di salah satu cafe mereka terima. Maka, setiap hari Sabtu malam dan Minggu siang, mereka akan menghibur para tamu cafe dengan musik mereka.

Pertemuannya dengan Nanon Korapat begitu mendadak, begitu.... murni. Hanya seorang anak SMA yang selesai berkumpul dengan temannya di cafe yang sama.

“P', apa boleh kenalan?”

Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja, membuatnya membulatkan mata seakan tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri. “Eh?”

“Kenalan. Apa boleh berkenalan dengan P'?” Kembali, pemuda itu berujar. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Sang gadis mengangguk, kikuk. “Nanon. Namaku Nanon Korapat.”

Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya berjabat tangan. “Puimek.” Balas sang gadis. “Puimek... Napasorn.”

Perkenalan singkat itu dihadiahi ejekan dari Toptap dan Janhae yang langsung mengusilinya.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Anggota mereka bertambah satu menjadi empat dengan seorang drummer bernama Gunsmile. Pemuda dengan perawakan acak, namun ternyata seorang mahasiswa pastry di salah satu perguruan tinggi yang ada di Bangkok.

“Anggota tim musik P'Pui bertambah?” Suara pemuda yang belakangan ini selalu menemuinya setelah manggung kembali ia dengar. “Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini.”

“Benar.” Jawab sang gadis, menyandarkan tubuh ke punggung kursi. “Namanya P'Gun, dia baru bergabung dua minggu terakhir dan ini pertama kali dia tampil. Bagaimana? Penampilan kami hari ini bagus tidak, Nanon?”

“Tentu bagus. Sejak kapan, penampilan band P'Pui tidak bagus?”

Mau tidak mau, sang gadis tertawa. “Eh, aku serius, P'!”

“Iya, Nanon. Terima kasih.” Balasnya, menepuk bahu sang pemuda yang masih memperhatikannya.

Hening berada di sekitar mereka, hanya suara musik dari speaker yang meramaikan. “P'Pui.” Panggil yang muda, membuat sang gadis menoleh, menggumamkan kata 'ya'. “Boleh kuajak kencan?”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Yang ia tahu, ia mengiyakan ajakan Nanon. Setelahnya, mereka berdua bertukar nomor telepon. Kencan itu akan mereka laksanakan hari Jumat minggu depan di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan.

“Jane! Kau harus membantuku memilih baju!” Sang puan menjerit panik ketika wajah sang sepupu terpampang di layar. Sosok bernama Jane itu memasukkan cemilan kedalam mulutnya, nampak bingung dengan kepanikan sang saudara. “Aku akan kencan.”

Manik kembar perempuan di layar membulat. “Kencan? Seorang Puimek Napasorn?”

“Kau membuatnya seakan-akan tidak mungkin aku berkencan.” Yang dimaksud meringis sembari memberi jawaban.

“Kau masih ingat bajumu yang garis horizontal berwarna pelangi? Pakai itu saja, dan celana jeans.” Sang gadis berujar. “Siapa laki-laki yang berani mencoba ini?”

“Namanya Nanon Korapat.”

”... Pui, kau akan berkencan dengan Nanon Korapat? Seorang Nanon Korapat? Kau yang mengajaknya kencan?”

“Enak saja! Dia yang mengajakku kencan.” Sang puan bertingkah defensif. “Kau kenal dia, Jane?”

“Adik kelasku. Aku tidak menyangka dia tertarik dengan yang lebih tua. Dia termasuk terkenal, Pui. Bahkan punya fanclub sendiri, seingatku.”

“Apa aku harus berhati-hati? Atau harus kutolak saja?”

_“Nope. He's kind, Pui. Very kind. He's best suited with you right now.”_

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Mereka berdua sama-sama datang tujuh menit lebih cepat daripada waktu perjanjian mereka. Berakhir dengan kekehan karena sama-sama bertemu di tengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

Nanon tidak seperti anak sekolah pada umumnya. Puimek yakin, orangtua anak ini sedikit memberi kebebasan yang dibenarkan sang wira. Orangtuanya tidak berada di Bangkok. Nanon tahu bagaimana memperlakukan seorang perempuan dengan baik, katanya karena dia punya adik perempuan yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dia tahu bagaimana mencairkan suasana. Puimek suka itu.

Kata Nanon, ia seperti rumah siput yang sulit sekali dibuka cangkangnya. Ia hanya bisa tertawa dengan penuturan itu. “P'Pui, aku suka P'Pui.”

Kencan itu berakhir dengan Nanon mentertawakan wajah Puimek yang merah seperti tomat.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Yang awalnya Nanon hanya menontonnya bersama teman yang lain, berubah menjadi Nanon pergi bersamanya ke lokasi tampil. Yang awalnya Nanon duduk agak jauh di belakang, Nanon duduk di depan bahkan duduk di tempat yang sama dengan mereka.

Yang awalnya hanya kencan biasa, kali ini, Nanon mulai membawakan sang puan hadiah-hadiah kecil. Salmon kesukaannya untuk jadi makan siang mereka sebelum tampil, atau bahkan hanya minuman dingin kesukaan sang puan. Tidak berbeda jauh, Puimek akan membantu sang wira mengerjakan tugas sekolah ataupun menemaninya latihan bola di waktu senggang.

“P'Pui, aku suka P'Pui. Mau jadi pacarku?”

Malamnya, Nanon berhasil menggenggam tangan mahasiswi kedokteran itu sembari berjalan pulang.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Setahun masa pacaran, band mereka bertambah anggota, seorang gitaris bernama Sing Harit yang langsung akrab dengan semuanya. Bahkan dengan Nanon.

Mereka bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama New Thitipoom, yang kemudian menawarkan diri sebagai manager mereka, yang mereka setujui.

Band mereka semakin besar, karir mereka melejit naik. Dan Puimek bahagia dengan hal itu.

Nanon bilang, mereka berdua semakin sibuk. Puimek yang membagi dua tubuhnya untuk kuliah dan manggung. Nanon yang sibuk sekolah dan pertandingan sepakbola antar sekolah.

Setelahnya, Nanon mengajak sang puan berkencan, berakhir dengan kecupan singkat di depan pintu condo sang puan sebelum berpisah. “Aku sayang P'Pui.”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Bagi Puimek, Nanon adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan. Dunia monoton yang dijalaninya selama delapan belas tahun. Tampil dengan band adalah gebrakan pertama dalam perubahannya di hidup; yang mempertemukannya dengan Nanon.

Maka, ketika mereka berdua tengah duduk santai sembari menunggu bus, Puimek memberanikan diri mengecup bibir sang wira walau wajahnya berakhir merah seperti tomat.

“Pui?”

“Aku juga sayang Nanon.”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

_You will have at least a goal you wish to achieve with your partner, won't you?_

“Nanon, kita akan jadi apa dalam beberapa tahun?” Semua teman band-nya sudah pulang, menyisakan mereka berdua yang kata Nanon 'Pui, mainkan aku lagu' dan berlanjut sudah tiga puluh menit.

Nanon yang menidurkan kepalanya di paha sang gadis nampak berpikir. “Entahlah, mungkin aku masih menemani Pui manggung. Aku masih sekolah? Atau kuliah? Ah- Aku belum mau memikirkan hal itu. Aku masih senang main-main seperti saat ini. Dengan teman sekolahku, juga Pui dan anak band lainnya.”

Puimek punya mimpi untuk menjadi dokter, di saat yang sama menjadi seorang pasangan untuk seorang yang akan bersamanya kelak. Bagi Puimek, ia ingin menjadi seperti Papa dan Mama. Mama yang bisa bekerja juga mengurusnya dan mencintai Papa. Keluarga harmonis, mencerminkan keluarganya.

Jawaban Nanon membuatnya merasa aneh. Seakan-akan, mereka mempunyai visi yang berbeda kedepannya. Ditepisnya pikiran aneh itu dengan tawa. Benar juga, Nanon masih harus memikirkan dimana dia kuliah, apa fokusnya kedepannya. Setelah itu.

Setelah itu....

Mereka bisa berbicara tentang ini lagi.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

“Kalian pacaran?!”

“Jangan terlalu kaget begitu... Bukannya Sing sudah naksir Jan sejak awal masuk, ya?” Toptap meneguk gelas berisikan _ice americano_ -nya hingga habis setengah. “Yang aku kaget malah kenapa baru sekarang jadiannya.”

“Maaf, maaf, aku terlambat.” Puimek membuka pintu dan langsung mengucap maaf kepada teman band-nya. “Jalanan padat sekali hari ini.”

“Nanon?” Tanya Gunsmile, memberikan _ice americano_ milik sang puan yang diterima dengan ucapan terima kasih bervolume kecil.

“Tugas sekolah. Dia ngotot mau ikut tapi kularang. Mana mungkin tugasnya selesai kalau ikut latihan disini, yang ada dia malah bakal belajar gitar bersama Sing.” Keluh Puimek, mengeluarkan _synthizer_ miliknya dari kotak. “Ayo, latihan!”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

“Nanon.. Tidur.” Keluh Puimek, mencoba meraih tubuh sang kekasih yang masih sibuk bermain game. “Aku harus bangun pagi besok, Nanon. Aku harus ke rumah sakit karena shiftku dan aku tidak tidur seharian hari ini.” Keluh sang puan lagi.

Bukan hal aneh menemukan Nanon di condo milik Puimek. Kedua orangtua Nanon pun tidak melarang, sesekali bahkan datang berkunjung.

“Nanon!” Keluh Puimek.

3 tahun selama berpacaran dengan Nanon, Puimek tahu satu hal yang pasti. Nanon benar-benar keras kepala. Sang puan membuka matanya kesal sebelum merebut ponsel milik sang wira. “Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Tidak ada bermain game kalau diatas jam 10. Kau yang janji lho, Nanon.”

“Pui, ayolah. Aku dan teman-temanku sedang seru sekali mainnya! Jangan diganggu dulu.”

“Suaranya ribut, Nanon. Main diluar atau pakai earphone-mu, pilih salah satu.” Puimek melempar ponsel itu kembali pada pemiliknya sebelum berbalik memunggungi sang wira.

Tak lama, sepasang lengan memeluknya erat dari belakang. “Pui, Nanon minta maaf. Janji, aku tidak akan begitu lagi.”

Jika dipikir-pikir, ia selalu memaafkan Nanon. Seakan-akan, ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi jika ia kehilangan Nanon.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Perkelahian semakin rutin. Walau selalu berakhir dengan pelukan minta maaf dan bicara empat mata tanpa kepala panas seperti air mendidih.

Kontak intens berkurang. Walau kegiatan menginap bisa dibilang delapan puluh persen dalam satu bulan, tidak ada lagi Nanon yang menanyakan kondisi Puimek. Hanya ada Puimek yang mencari Nanon terus menerus.

“Pui, aku sibuk. Mau ujian. Kami benar-benar diforsir guru-guru untuk belajar. Aku tidak mengantarmu latihan hari ini. Maaf, ya?”

“Pui, tugas kelompokku.”

“Pui.”

“Pui.”

“Pui.”

“Pui, aku mau pergi liburan dengan teman-temanku setelah ujian nanti!”

Seperti bom terakhir yang dijatuhkan Nanon untuknya. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidur dua jamnya setelah mengikuti operasi departemen syaraf. Tiga belas jam, dan Nanon datang mengabarinya hal ini.

“Terus aku?” Ia bertanya, berusaha tidak terdengar kecewa dengan kalimat Nanon. “Kamu selama ini sama temenmu 'kan, Nanon? Tidak bisa menyisihkan sehari buat aku?”

“ _Maaw_ , kami bersama tapi tidak bermain. Apa maaw tidak lihat aku lelah sekali? Aku butuh refreshing.”

“Yasudah, ayo kita _refreshing_. Hari Jumat aku off sampai minggu.”

“Bukan bersama Pui, tapi bersama teman-temanku.” Puan itu kemudian didekap dalam pelukan. “Pui, aku hanya akan liburan dua hari, oke?”

Puimek tidak tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

_When you know things can't get any better, walk out. End everything. Believe that you deserve so much more._

Lelah.

Nanon yang pergi bersenang-senang. Tidak mengabarinya saat berangkat maupun sampai atau apapun. Ia yang menemukan kabar lewat update instagram.

Lelah.

Bagi Puimek, ia hanya punya orangtuanya, teman band juga kampus... dan Nanon. Bahkan, hanya Nanon. Yang menjadi pertama dalam perjalanan hidupnya dalam banyak aspek.

Namun, ketika ia merasa bahwa tidak ada masa depan yang bisa ia harapkan bersama Nanon saat ini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain berhenti?

Nanon menemuinya tiga hari setelah ia pulang liburan. Sarapan bersama, latihan band dan makan malam.

Genggaman tangannya pada Nanon melonggar karena dirinya menghentikan langkah, membuat sang wira ikut berhenti. Menoleh kearahnya.

“Nanon.”

“Ya?”

Ditutupnya kedua mata. Menarik napas panjang sebelum membuangnya perlahan. Airmata nampak bertahan di pelupuk, belum berniat keluar.

“Nanon.”

“Ya, Pui?”

“Apa kita berhenti sampai disini saja, Nanon?”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Untuk Nanon, masa depan bisa ditata pelan-pelan. Jangan terburu-buru. Menikmati apa yang ada sekarang, sehingga ia tidak menyesal dikemudian hari karena tidak menikmati masa mudanya.

Maka, beberapa tahun setelahnya... ia menyesal berpikir dengan pola pikir itu.

*Seandainya dulu.

Seandainya dulu.

Seandainya dulu.*

Semua kalimat dengan awalan 'Seandainya dulu...' berkecamuk di kepalanya. Setelan hitamnya nampak indah terbalut di tubuhnya.

“Nonnie, perbaiki dasiku, tolong.” Adiknya yang tengah bermain ponsel menghentikan kegiatannya, berjalan kearah sang kakak.

“P'Non, apa P' siap?”

Nanon hanya tertawa, merangkul sang adik. “Ayo. Bakal calon kakak iparmu menunggu diluar.” Ajaknya.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Perempuan itu tertawa lebar. Bagi Nanon, tawa itu tawa tercantik dan tidak akan dikalahkan oleh siapapun.

Perempuan itu begitu bersinar. Bagi Nanon, ini adalah sinar yang sejak dulu ia lihat dari sang gadis.

Perempuan itu begitu bahagia. Bagi Nanon, ini kebahagiaan untuknya juga.

“Ao, Nanon.”

“Pui.”

“Terima kasih sudah datang.”

“Selamat, Pui.”

Ia tersenyum, bersinar dan bahagia.

“Selamat untuk pernikahan Pui dan P'Lee. Bahagia selalu, ya?”

“Terima kasih, Nanon.”

Jika dulu, Pui yang menangis. Maka kali ini, ia yang menitikkan airmata begitu banyak, membuat sang gadis menyeka airmatanya agar hilang. “Hei, kenapa menangis?”

“Ini _happy ending_ versi kita 'kan, Pui?” Tanyanya. Sang puan mengangguk.

“Iya, ini _happy ending_ untuk kita, Nanon.”

Jika dulu, ia tidak kekanakan dengan pola pikirnya, apa saat ini, ia yang akan bersanding dengan Puimek? Nanon kerap bertanya.

Namun, melihat Puimek dan Lee bersanding... Mau tidak mau, Nanon harus mengaku kalah. Ia tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Puimek harusnya dapatkan seperti Lee melakukannya.

“Baiklah. Aku senang, kita berakhir bahagia.” Ujarnya, tersenyum lebar. “Pui, boleh kupeluk?” Untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sang puan mengangguk cepat, berulang-ulang. Membuka kedua tangannya sebelum masuk dalam pelukan sang wira.

“ _This is the best ending,_ Pui.” Ujarnya lagi, sebelum mengakhiri pelukan.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

“Nanon, ayo pulang.” Suara itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ditatapnya sosok Puimek dan Lee yang sibuk mengobrol dengan tamu yang datang. Sang adam menggeleng, menghela napas panjang.

Tangannya ia ulurkan kepada sosok yang memanggilnya. Sebelum disambut dan kedua tangan menyatu saling menggenggam. “Ayo pulang, June.”

Ini akhir terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Ia yakin itu.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

_“Apa kita berhenti sampai disini saja, Nanon?”_

_Mereka berdua tahu maksudnya apa. Airmata sang gadis akhirnya menetes deras. Nanon menghela napas._

_Ia mengangguk. “Ayo, berhenti sampai disini, Pui.”_


End file.
